Search and Rescue
by 100FACES
Summary: Olivia's blood is found on the seat of a car. With enough of it to say she's dead but no body Munch wonder's just what exactly is being hidden from them. Soon He, Fin, Casey and Elliot are forced to uncover the darker mysteries of their worlds. R
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: okay, so I'm giving supernatural a shot. I haven't decided what paring I'm gonna have in this yet, but it wont be EO. If you have any paring you really want me to write about I will but otherwise I'll just kind of go with the flow and make it some random paring.

Disclaimer: I don't own law and order SVU, but I do own a banana.

Silence seemed to flood the room; it was reminiscent of the Alex incident, for no words could leave their mouths. Elliot hadn't arrived and it was already passed noon. Munch suspected he wouldn't come at all. Elliot was fathering a new child of Kathy and now his best friend was dead. On Munch's part he missed Olivia more than words could say but he knew it had to be worse for Elliot.

Fin had that stony, yet quizzical look upon his face. He flexed his fingers, as if to see that they still worked. He sighed, letting out his breath slowly and not even noticing when Cragen came in.

"You guys have the day off," he said shortly.

Neither Fin nor Munch made a move to get up. Cragen rubbed his temple. "Go home. Detective Lake will handle things here." Neither of them moved still, as if glued in place. With Olivia gone Munch was back working fulltime, but somehow he found he didn't mind, as if it were his duty to Olivia. However he couldn't help but ignore Cragen because he was too distracted by the wood beneath his hands. It was Olivia's desk; it still smelled lightly of coffee and perfume.

Detective Lake on the other hand wasn't sure how to handle things. He hadn't been close to Olivia but he still felt her loss. He felt more for the other detectives though, because he could see the light had left their eyes. She'd been able to brighten anyone's day, and with her gone the whole squad was lost. That's why he agreed to do all the work that day and there wasn't too much to do anyways.

The silence carried on until Cragen left to go sulk in his own office. About twenty minutes later Elliot showed up, looking furious. Munch and Fin of course knew this was his way of dealing with the pain. Lake on the other hand looked somewhat confused but didn't press the issue.

"Why?" Elliot's question rang out through the room, breaking the silence at last.

"I don't know, Elliot," Fin replied sympathetically.

"Fuck," Elliot muttered. "Why her? Who the hell would kill her?"

"Maybe she's not dead Elliot, they didn't exactly find a body," Munch pointed out.

"Yeah, but they found 5 litters of her blood, and I hate to tell you but after 4 the person is dead," Elliot retorted, not bothering to hide his anger.

"But maybe-

"Don't go into any of your bullshit conspiracies, Munch." Elliot snapped cutting Munch off.

"Shut up, Elliot," Fin said angrily. "He's doing nothing wrong. Besides maybe you've given up on Liv, but I love that girl. And even if she's dead I'm gonna go on pretending like she's alive and listen to what John has to say."

Elliot shot Fin a dark look. "You think I don't love her? She was my best friend, even Kathy fucking loved her, and so did my kids, more than you'll ever know."

Fin ignored Elliot. "Go on, John, what were you saying?"

Munch sighed. "It just seems suspicious, there's something about the crime scene that gave me the feeling that something else is going on. I'm sure Liv's probably dead, but either way something else is going on." While Munch was saying this Elliot scribbled signatures and what not on his paperwork at a ferocious rate. He pressed so hard his pen tore through his paper and at last he stopped.

Munch got up from his seat, Olivia's seat. He left the room and headed to the rooftop to clear his mind. The wind was strong that day and swept his hair in all directions. He didn't mind, but aloud it to blow away his frantic thoughts.

He walked to the very edge and peered down. The people scurried about beneath him worrying about their own troubles. And at that moment he felt like the most unlucky person in the world.

To make matters worse the Olivia situation didn't make sense. They'd found her blood and finger prints, but no sign of a struggle. She wouldn't have just let anyone kill her, nor would she be caught by surprise. Every time he visited the crime scene he felt a tingle go up his back, as if eyes were on him. He couldn't stand staying at the scene of her death for long before grief and paranoia overtook him.

There weren't only the homicide detectives there either. Other than the Special victims unit and Homicide unit there'd been three others. They didn't say anything to anyone, merely took notes.

One had been a woman with dark brown hair in her 30s, the other two had been men, perhaps in their mid-40s. They'd all looked like they were of Hispanic decent, and one of the men's eyes seemed to bulge, like he suffered from some sort of thyroid condition. They'd been dressed relatively normally, like every day people, which made the fact that they were at the crime scene even stranger. Still, they'd apparently gotten some type of warrant, so Munch figured that they had to be detectives of some sort.

His mind screamed men in black but another part of him wondered if it really went that far. Perhaps they were working for Olivia's killer and were her killer's private detectives. Either way, they were definitely detectives in Munch's opinion. But he worried deeply about why they had been there.

The world shone with a luminescent glow, and seemed so unreal. Without Olivia there to awaken him from his dazed state the world seemed to continue to revolve and move while he lay stuck in time. The lull of the wind swept him away to that crime scene over and over again until he couldn't take it anymore. He shouldn't have gone there at all, he should have just let Homicide unit do its job. But it was too late for now the image of a blood soaked car seat would never leave him. His heart ached and he felt revengeful like Elliot but tired like Fin.

All the while the world below went on without him, no caring about his troubles.

Author's Note: Well, I'm not going to say whether or not Olivia's alive, but you can make your decision based on what I've wrote so far. There will be more supernatural stuff as the story progresses. So if you don't like that beware and flee this story now. And if you review my story, that'd be cool, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ah, another splendid chapter. Or not splendid, I don't know, I just like the word. I must say I'm surprised to be getting reviews on a supernaturalfic, but still pleased.

Disclaimer: Well...well...they belong to Dick Wolf grumbles about how this humble author should own the show

The three of them were there for only a second before Munch recognized them. Perhaps he was too into the conspiracy side of things or perhaps he was just being paranoid. Either way those three certainly weren't on his side.

The woman in the lead they entered the precinct. They were the same detectives he'd seen at Olivia's crime seen. One of the men looked at Munch as he passed by giving him a thin smile. It was as if the man saw something in Munch which he found amusing.

They were looking down on Munch as his co-workers, Munch realized. It was as if they were of some higher class, a better breed than they. Unlike at the crime scene where they'd been wearing completely normal everyday clothes, here they were wearing expensive, classy black suits.

Detective Lake got up to meet them. "How can I help you?" he asked innocently, for unlike Munch he was completely comfortable with the trio.

"Cragen," the woman answered shortly, as if she didn't have time for idle detectives.

As if on cue Don emerged from his office, a cup of coffee in hand. He looked them down slowly, but fiercely. "What do you want?" Don muttered.

"I suggest we talk in your office…Cragen," One of the men said. Fin on his part was having trouble telling the two men apart, they didn't exactly look like twins, but they were definitely brothers.

"Anything you have to talk to me about we can discuss here, with my detectives," Don replied crisply. "I'm sure you have nothing to hide."

The men looked at the woman, who was clearly the leader of the threesome. She nodded. "Very well."

"What are the whack-jobs here for Cap?" Fin asked, as if the presence of these people merely amused him.

"Us, whack-jobs," the woman said in a strangely accented voice. "Are here in concerns to miss Benson." Elliot raised his head at the sound of his friend's name.

"You have something to with her?" Munch questioned. "Because if I find out-

"Shut up, John," Cragen said, but it wasn't cruelly. There was a note of warning in his voice that told Munch at once that this trio wasn't to be messed with.

The woman smiled. "Actually, that's all we needed to know."

And with that the trio left, but there presence seemed to linger, leaving the room with a dark aura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"John, wait up." It was Fin.

"Ah, old partner, how do you do?"

"Listen man, I need to know why those people were here today."

Munch sighed. "I don't know. But I miss Liv too much already without those guys screwing around with our heads," he paused. "Cragen seems to know something we don't though. I doubt he knows anything more about the Olivia case than we do, but he at least knows who those people were."

"I know, man. But I tried talking it out of him and he wouldn't say shit."

Munch put his hand behind his neck and shrugged. "You know what I think?"

"Conspiracy, right?"

"Yeah. Listen, I know you don't believe in that kind of stuff, but I tell you those people who were here today are part of a huge conspiracy against us, or maybe just against Liv, I don't know." He furrowed his eyebrows, wanting to go further, but the truth was he had nothing more to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain is like a funny understatement. The only thing that's painful is a scratch or touching something hot. True pain, or at least what Munch was feeling because of Olivia was more like a debilitating depression. Elliot had quit work for the third time that week, but had already returned.

For his part Munch was going deeper into a depressive state and the others, including Fin and Lake couldn't help but sense that Munch's pain went deeper than expected. Everyone missed Olivia, of course, but not everyone had been as close to Olivia. Elliot's behavior was completely expected, as he'd been her best male friend.

At first Munch had thought that Elliot had it the worst off, but somehow he felt as if it was himself that had lost the most. He could begin to comprehend what this meant, let alone try to talk about with anyone else. So he didn't say anything, merely watched as his world drifted farther and farther away from him.

More unexpected behavior came from Casey. Fin had half expected her to be the quiet and depressed one and Munch the bitter, yet it was the other way around. She seemed sad, but not of the same flavor as you'd expect from the best female friend of Olivia.

Fin was sad, too, of course. But he kept mostly to himself, more interested in observing the reactions of his companions to Olivia's death than diving into his own feelings about it. His partner, Lake, wasn't being too much help. He was trying to sympathize with Fin and talk about Olivia when that was the last topic Fin wanted to discuss.

Someone passing by, perhaps a secretary was throwing a paper airplane at one of her co-workers when it hit Elliot. This was the last straw for Elliot who stormed off to Don's office in a frantic rage. He could be heard from outside, not exactly screaming, but rather talking in a loud voice. The woman looked ruffled and wondered what she'd done wrong before scurrying away. She didn't know Elliot and didn't understand that it wasn't her airplane that he'd been upset about. It was too much for him, the pain and the anger had really gotten to him this time and seemed to consume his whole being. He quit. And in the days that would follow everyone expected him to return, but he never did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey had her laptop neatly arranged a top her desk. Normally she wouldn't have bothered to keep so tidy, but somehow excessive cleaning was like a distraction to her. Unlike the detectives who were trying to not have any of Olivia's things around to remind them of the recent horrors, Casey kept Olivia's picture on her desk. It was in a simple metal frame which she'd gotten years ago while she was in University. The picture was of her and Olivia when they'd both decided it would be a hoot to go clubbing in their suits. Olivia hadn't gone clubbing since she was in her twenties. Still it had been the most fun the two girls had ended up having all year.

Casey stared lovingly at the picture, feeling a small warmth flood her. Her best friend was gone, and it hurt. Yet seeing the smiling photo she couldn't help but feel a little bit better.

Someone knocked at the door to her office. She looked up, expecting to see her boss, and told the person to come in. It wasn't in fact just one person, but three. In the lead was a woman, perhaps in her thirties. All of them appeared to be of Hispanic decent. The woman approached Casey's desk, without asking. She smiled down at Casey, who in turn looked back confused. The woman's smile was definitely not a warm one.

"What's this about?" Casey asked naively.

The woman took the picture of Olivia and Casey from its frame. Folding it up neatly, she placed it in her pocket. When her hand left her pocket however it was carrying a small blade. Quickly, before Casey even caught sight of it, the blade was brought up to her throat.

"Listen, girl," The woman said. "You're going to do something for us, okay?"

Casey flicked her eyes up to the woman a second, and knew she had to listen. "Okay," she croaked.

"You're going to forget about Miss Benson. From now on she never existed. All items of Miss Benson's or of any relation to her have been removed from both yours and he apartments."

Casey didn't say anything as the blood rushed from her face. "And," the woman continued. "You're going to keep an eye on the detective friends of Miss Benson as well. We're afraid they won't be as… _obedient_ as you… at least not around us. But they'll listen to you,_ right_?" It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"But, why?"

"That's of no concern to you. You're just going to do as you're told, or both you and everyone you hold dear-

One of the men coughed, cutting the woman off. She recomposed herself and continued. "Never mind, just do as you're told," she said. And with that the trio left. The whole encounter had happened so quickly that Casey found herself wondering if she'd just imagined it. And then she saw the missing photo of Olivia.

She felt eyes on her, as if she was being watched. She sighed and put the picture frame away in her desk. _Forget about Miss Benson_…the woman's voice still rang in her ears. As if compelled to by some unseen force she obeyed, and no more thought was put into Olivia.

Author's note: Thank yee for the reviews, feel free to keep them comming lol...because people who review...are awsome. But don't feel pressured ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Okay I know this chapter is going to sound completely impossible, but you dear readers probably would have expected this much from a supernatural fic. If you find anything so stupid that you choose to stop reading, I'm sorry, but you should have seen it coming lol. It's around the time that writers introduce the supernatural side of things that people stop reading, but hopefully that won't be the case in this chapter. Thank you for your many kind reviews, they made me very happy. By the way this chapter is on the longish side but I wouldn't expect the next chapters to be the same.

Disclaimer: Well…no I don't own Law and Order SVU, but I do own this plot idea.

They'd gotten to them, it was pretty clear. And Munch, who refused to listen to them, was the only one who still wished to talk about Olivia. What had happened to Casey had happened to everyone, even Munch. Yet Munch, desperate with hurt, and anger, was the only one who refused to listen to them.

They were clearly scared, but Munch had been scared before, too and wasn't about to let anyone get to him. It was time to figure out the truth. It was time to find Olivia. Somehow though, he knew he was incapable of doing so alone. He wasn't even sure if Fin or Cragen would be of much help to him once they came around.

His apartment was full of clutter, nothing of any use to him would be found there. He needed someone's help: someone who knew how to infiltrate the Government. He waited; he knew eventually it would come to him, the way to find her.

And for a month nothing happened, he kept on trying to get Fin to talk to him. He kept on trying to convince Elliot to return to work. He kept on edging on Casey and interrogating Cragen. But nothing happened. For an entire month, nothing happened.

But only a month.

A woman was following him. She was perhaps Casey's age, but other than that he could never get a good enough glimpse of her to be able to tell anymore. She'd occasionally follow him to work or to the grocery store. She wasn't like the trio who'd held a knife to his, and everyone else's throats.

But she did carry an aura of not being from here. She didn't look like an alien, or anything of the sort. She seemed quite human. He had to talk to her. He was certain of that. He was also quite sure that she wanted to talk to him. She was just waiting for the right time: because it wasn't just her who was following him.

XXXXXXXX

One day perhaps a week after she'd started stalking him Munch caught sight of her ahead of him. Usually she was his shadow, but this time he sensed that she wanted him to shadow her. He was all too willing to oblige, if this woman could help him then he was willing to do practically anything for her.

He followed her, pretending to be window shopping in case anyone was spying on him. The streets were crowded, which he'd expected for Manhattan. However he seemed to have no trouble following her. It was as if he could pick her out from a crowd instantly. He could see her better now that he was the one doing the following. She seemed pale, and had long brown hair that reached past her shoulders. She was dressed like any other girl though, wearing a dark-washed pair of blue jeans and a pink top with thin little straps.

She seemed to be leading him out of Manhattan. He followed her a long time, keeping a bit of a distance. Eventually she reached a bar which she entered. Not wanting to be too obvious in case of possible spies he took his time watching her. As he approached the bar he took out his wallet. Using the best dramatics he could he looked at a picture of him and all his co-workers, focusing on Olivia. He then entered the bar giving the illusion that he was doing so to drink away his sorrows and not chat with his stalker.

She was sitting at a table, and he noticed two menus. Clearly she'd known he was following her. She'd planned the whole thing. As he approached the table he realized that the woman was younger than he'd first thought. She still looked like a teenager.

"Hello there, handsome stranger," she said, inviting him to sit down. He nodded and sat down opposite from her.

"You knew I followed you here," Munch muttered.

The girl nodded. "Well of course I did. I knew I couldn't ask you to meet me here without risking someone hearing us."

"You've been following me."

She shrugged. "I needed to make sure you were…the right kind of person. Not all people are what they seem to be."

"So are you going to explain to me why I'm here?"

"I needed to talk to you, silly."

"How did a kid like you even get into a bar?" he asked, slightly mockingly.

"I'm 27. Not exactly a kid, although I admit I do look like one." He raised an eyebrow, but not wanting to hurt her feelings said nothing more about her appearance. She had very pale skin, not exactly pure white, but nevertheless very pale. She had pleasant, pretty features and dark brown eyes. She seemed so unearthly, but it was not because of her appearance, for she looked like a million other girls.

"Why did you want to meet here?" he questioned.

"This is a good place…there are shields of sorts on it, they could never enter it…" she trailed off unsure of what more to say.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"There's a lot of ground to cover. But as you've probably guessed, Olivia's very much alive. But I have my doubts as to whether or not you'll be able to find her on your own, let alone rescue her."

He was silent for a moment. The girl was telling him things he'd already figured out. "What's so important about her that someone tried to fake her death?"

"You're a conspiracy theorist; you should be able to figure that one out."

"She's not an alien…as far as I can tell. And that's the only type of thing I can really theorize on."

"You must be able to do better than that, Munch," she said, almost jokingly. "She's an experiment of sorts…and an important one at that. I'm not sure of all the details though as I wasn't alive when it happened. But, the thing is as right as you may be about your government and the aliens being very…friendly with each other, there's more to it than that."

"I see. You know conspiracy theorist or not it's very tempting to not believe you."

"I know. But anyways it goes further than just the inhabitants of other planets. I'm not alien but I'm not of this world. Your Earth has never made any technological marvels other than making it to the moon; it's your alien friends that are the real advanced ones. Of course, they've been around longer than you. When they arrived on Earth a few thousand years ago there wasn't much of interest, but they kept their eyes on you. And around the time the exploration of the moon was made they arrived. They also brought with them technological advancements above your little Government's wildest dreams."

The waiter arrived, she took their orders. Munch just got a beer for himself and the woman order a glace of wine.

"I don't expect you to believe me, but just listen to what I have to say," she said. Munch nodded taking a sip of his beer. "I'm a half-breed, but not an alien-human hybrid. I was born on an alternate dimension which overlaps yours. It would seem that life seems to sprout wherever the dimensions overlap. My mother was from here but my father was not. The people of my dimension can do magic of sorts, some are vampires, others wizards and the list goes on. Point is, my father, a wizard could lift away the veils between our dimensions and travel at a whim. When he came here he met my mother and they fell in love.

"He brought her back home where later I was born. However our world because of its use of magic never found a need for technology. My father being in love with a woman from the technological dimension became obsessed with space travel. And so, jealous wizards killed him and my mother. I'm a mere half breed so my powers aren't very strong, and they're especially weak out of my dimension. However, I had to escape my murder and so I fled here when I was 18." She paused for breath and to study Munch's face, to see if he believed her. He showed no signs of either believing her or thinking she was a lunatic, so she continued. "Recently on the alien planet I mentioned earlier a new dictator arose. This also happened to be around the time they made friends with your Government. This creature is very powerful and shows signs magical influence, by which I mean he can make people admire him and follow him no matter what he does."

"What does any of this nonsense have to do with Liv?"

"Let me explain. Since my powers are so weak in this dimension I'm stuck here. However the aliens thought I was of interest even though my magical powers are so weak. They took hold of me for experiments taking bits of my DNA and seeing if they could duplicate my magical powers within their own species. If they could do that they'd end up far too powerful. As luck would be though there is a resistance on their planet; they infiltrated a government building and rescued me. They plan on overthrowing the alien government but are in need of some help. I believe that the current dictator may be a half breed like me. It's entirely possible one of his parents came from a planet in my dimension, which would explain how he maintains the great love and respect of his people even when he murders." She sighed. "I can tell you don't believe me, but I'll prove this all to you soon enough. Besides, crazy or not, I'm your only hope of rescuing your friend."

"I know. Listen, I don't believe you. I really don't. But I'll do anything for Liv, even if that means giving you a chance."

"Thank you. Anyway, let me explain what your friend has to do with this," she replied. "I'm in much dept to the resistance, which is why I have joined them. Your friend Olivia is of much interest to both the Government and the resistance. Her Grandfather on her mother's side was of my world. Wizards are given magical levels at birth you see. My father was average ranking at level 4, I am a mere one. Olivia's grand father however was a 9. He married his wife who was of this dimension. She never found out the truth of what he was and he died 10 years later by which time they had an 8 year old daughter. This was Olivia's mother, as you've probably guessed. She knew nothing of her powers and never tapped into them. She was a level 7 wizard, which is rare for a half breed, and more rare however is Olivia. She's a level 6, and since she knows nothing of her powers, she's very easy to capture; which they've done. Most wizards or magical creatures that come here are too powerful to be captured, basically anyone born over level three. And since you can never change your level they always remain hard to capture. This is why they have a great interest in half breeds like me. And it's also why such a powerful thing like your Olivia is of great importance to them. They're trying to interbreed her with their kind as well as taking her DNA and trying to replicate it in their own. The resistance wants her out of the Government's hands, and they know that only a magical being like myself can help them."

"Can you prove this all to me?"

"I can, know of another place that has magical wards on it. It so happens to be Olivia's grandmother's old place. Olivia's grandfather put the ward there to protect his wife and child," she explained, she gave him a slip of paper with the street name and number on it. "I've rented the place out; only go there when you think it won't look suspicious. Those people who keep threatening you and your friends are what you would refer to as Men in Black. They're alien-human hybrids, and because of this much more powerful than you. Be careful. I want you to bring any of Olivia's other friends if you can, we need all the help we can get. Don't worry, the resistance can equip you with protection against your enemies, but you need to get to the location I've given you first."

"Fine, I'll do it, but not because I believe you. Before you leave though I have a couple other questions that I need to ask you. For starters what about Olivia's blood, they found five liters of it on a car seat."

"Her captors took a few of her blood cells and cloned them."

"Why am I of any help to you?" he questioned.

"Not many people can resist the alien dictator's allure, but I believe you can. And we need all the people like you that we can get," she explained. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"You can call me, Bethany."

XXXXXXXX

In the days that followed this event Munch racked his brain trying to believe Bethany. But no matter what he did he just could grasp the idea of Magic. The Alien part of Bethany's conspiracy seemed completely plausible; it was the rest of it that bothered him. He missed Olivia very much. More than words could say. He wanted to hug her and see her smile and see the whole squad smile again.

He sighed. As of yet he'd had no good excuse to go to the place Bethany had asked him to. There was also a matter of how many of the detectives he could convince to come with him, not to mention Casey. He could only hope that there was still enough time to save Olivia. Words couldn't even begin to explain how much he missed her. It was time to save her, but could he?

Author's note: Well I'm thinking of making this John/Olivia, but we shall see. If a bunch of people tell me not to I won't. But I'm warming up the pairing, even though I never really loved it before. I know this plot sounds strange but bare with me. If you don't review I'll know why, but I'll probably keep writing anyways. I love you reviewers and readers so byebye.


End file.
